


indirect

by QUADZER0



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUADZER0/pseuds/QUADZER0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The belt is heavy with the weight of more than its adornments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indirect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thundercaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/gifts).



That belt held snug around his waist. Seth paraded around, always gloating, always showboating—and it was all within reason. Others may fail to notice, but Seth was glorious—those weren’t only his words, but the opinions of Jaime Noble and Joey Mercury as well. The intoxicating smile, the infectious laughter—J&J loved it all.

It was a late afternoon when Seth walked up to the two of them, quickly inserting himself into their private conversation. The shift in focus to the Champion himself was no problem to Jaime and Joey; their ears perking up at the sound of his voice.

“Listen boys,” he puts a hand on their shoulders, “I’ve got business to take care of that doesn’t directly involve this belt. Gotta talk to some people.” A gloved hand grazes its adornments, fingers tracing the rough edges of the design, “I need you two to keep an eye on this for just a minute while I go handle it.”

“That definitely won’t be a problem, Boss.” Jaime’s voice dialed back to mask the increasing excitement—not only just because he enjoyed his profession, but also at the fact that Seth had trusted them enough with this task in the first place. Joey only nodded his head, agreeing with Jaime’s statement.

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.”

Seth reaches behind him, unfastening the clasps of the belt. He looks at it longingly, eyes full of love and adoration of the title. J&J subsequently imagines Seth giving them that very same look. The belt is heavy in his hands, but feels just right. He thrives on knowing he’s the champion. It feels good.

Raising it up to his face, Rollins places a kiss on the title—beard brushing against its details, lips lingering as his eyes flutter closed.

Joey swallows nervously; Jaime watches mouth agape.

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t let anyone near it.” Seth hands the title off and J&J both move to grab it at the same time. The leather rests in their hands now, eyes trailing the title before up and at each other. Part of each of them had wanted Seth to treat them just as he treated the belt just now. The display in itself was memorizing—to even fantasize was torture.

“He sure is something, isn’t he …” Jaime breathes. A thought crosses his mind. He licks at his lips and Joey looks like he’s got the same idea.

“In a way … you would be kissing Seth, no?” A nervous laugh escapes Joey and pushes the title toward his counterpart. “Go ahead. You can go first.”

Jaime lets out a shaky sigh before dipping his head forward, almost imitating Seth action for action as he kisses the belt—just as he did—right where he did. He hands the belt to Joey to mimic the same process; he licks his lips at an imaginary remnant—he tricks himself into thinking a taste of Seth Rollins remains.

Joey pulls away and suddenly they’re looking at each other. Seth is darting back down the hall he disappeared from earlier, hands at his waist where the title would usually rest. He grins walking up to the two, blissfully unaware of the display beforehand.

“Good to know you two can follow orders. Glad to know there are people I can trust.” Without warning, he grabs the title and fastens it around his body once more. He pats down on the title plates on its side, admiring it once again. “I’m off now, boys. Go about your business.”

He disappears again and Jaime and Joey look at each other as if they had each done something scandalous. Seth would never know, they believe. Taking small victories where they can was something they had become accustomed to anyway.


End file.
